Birthday Surprise
by teenpuke
Summary: Matt's way of saying goodmorning to Liz on her birthday. Elatt. Rated M for smut.


I was feeling bored and inspired xo.

also this is really detailed.

;)

* * *

_Matt's POV:_

I propped myself up on to my elbow as I admired her peaceful face; her black hair draped carefully over her cheek and lips slightly parted as she breathed deeply. Snaking my hand past her hips and bed shorts, I dropped my fingertips to her smooth thighs, tracing light patterns upon her skin. She inhaled deeply; her entire body stretching slightly, before resuming its original position. I smiled to myself, grazing my thumb further up her thigh as I passed the flimsy material, continuing my careful touch upon the most upper innards of her thigh. Bowing my head towards her neck, I let my hot breath wash over her skin, before pressing my lips gently to the area just behind her ear; rolling my thumb lightly across her clit as I did. Bringing my lips from her skin, I averted my gaze to her face; her features contorting slightly as I applied a greater pressure between her legs. A slight moan escaped her lips as she exhaled deeply; her aroused body quickly coming to.

"Happy birthday, baby" I purred into her ear, before kissing along her jaw and to her lips.

She groaned, her lips taking a while to respond to mine. Her eyes fluttered open; her lashes tickling my skin as her lips worked softly against mine and body became restless beneath my touch.  
Swinging my leg over her waist, I began kissing her more passionately; our tongues entwining as her hands ran up the backs of my thighs. She smiled into my lips as I began moving my thumb against her clit again; hips twitching instinctively.

Bringing my lips from hers, I traveled down her neck, paying careful attention to her favorite spots on the way down. She sank back into the pillow as I worked my way across her collar bones; my fingers pushing the material of her tank top up her ribs as I revealed her breasts, quickly flicking my hot tongue across her nipples. Her back arched towards my mouth; a light hiss escaping her lips as she rested one of her hands in my hair, massaging my scalp lightly.

Sliding my tongue between my lips, I dragged it down her stomach, placing damp kisses across her hip bones as I slid her shorts down her thighs. I pushed her legs apart slowly, my erection growing as I admired her. Her breathing was becoming increasingly heavy as my hot breath washed between her legs; my lips quickly finding her worked up skin as I teased her inner thighs. She bit down on her lip as I looked up at her, before running my tongue along the length of her centre. Everything about her was delicious- her smell, her taste. She let out a light moan as I repeated my motions.

"You taste so good" I murmured, sucking lightly as I slowly pushed a finger inside of her.

I loved how excited I made her; and of course the feeling was undeniably mutual. Liz was incredible. I was completely in love with her, and this made things so much more intense. Her hips rocked to and fro restlessly as I moved my finger slowly within her; alternating my lips and tongue to her clit.

Suddenly, a loud knock echoed throughout the room and the door clicked, and I was soon shrouded in complete darkness as the thick duvet engulfed my body. I paused for a moment, steadying my breathing as footsteps went across the floorboards; her fingers strained into my scalp as I listened to the muffled conversation above.  
"Happy birthday, darling" the familiar voice spoke - her mother. "Where's Matt?"

I smirked between her legs and flicked my tongue across her clit lightly, completely amused as her legs tensed.

"Bathroom" she hurriedly answered, my finger now stroking her g-spot slowly.

"Oh, I didn't see him as I passed?" she retorted; my tongue now applying a firm pressure upon her.

She was completely helpless. Any unusual wriggling or heavy breathing would end up in awkwardness for all involved, and I could tell by her tense fingers in my hair how much she was struggling.

"Oh. I'll be down in a bit, Mom" she breathed heavily, her voice strained in desperation.

"I'll make breakfast for you both then" her mom spoke softly, followed by a series of footsteps and a click of the door.

Throwing the duvet from myself, I re-emerged gasping for air; her face flushed as I looked up at her from between her legs.  
"You wanker" she laughed, hitting me playfully on the top of my arm before pushing my curls from my damp forehead.  
I couldn't help but grin as I raised my eyebrow, before shifting up her torso and pressing my lips to hers, sinking into her hot and slightly clammy body. Lapping my tongue along her lower lip, I snaked my fingers up between us and along her jaw, eventually brushing her taste across her lips.

She smirked before lowering her eyes, "Do that again" she mumbled, pressing her lips softly to mine.

"Whatever you want, birthday girl."

Within seconds, I was back between her legs; a combination of my fingers and tongue making her entire body writhe fervently. Her soft moans were driving me insane; I was throbbing and my heart was pounding.

"Stop Matt, please" Liz whimpered, trying to wriggle from my touch as she pressed her palm to her head.  
Ignoring her, I worked my fingers harder, knowing just how close she was.

"N-not yet" she whispered breathlessly, throwing her head back as her climax peaked; her body jerking as I slowed down my movements accordingly. Placing a gentle kiss on her clit, I removed my fingers from her and knelt between her legs; her blue eyes burning into mine before they shifted hungrily down my body. I hooked my thumbs beneath the band of my black boxers, slowly sliding them from my hips and down past my thighs, until I was completely exposed.

She bit down on her lip, her breasts rising and falling sharply as she eyed my hard length.  
"Come here" she whispered, flicking her eyes up to mine as she goaded me towards her. Her fingertips found my length quickly; our lips achingly close as our hot breaths encompassed the air surrounding us.

Dropping my eyes between us, I let her guide my length towards her; my hand lifting her leg over my waist as she brought the other one up instinctively and crossed her ankles behind me. She pursed her lips as I nudged the head of my cock into her ready body; our eyes failing to break contact.

"Matt-" She whimpered quietly as I rolled my hips further towards her; her fingers digging into my arm and heels into the small of my back as I filled her completely. A rush of adrenaline shot through me at the familiar incredible sensation of her around me; as we became as close as two people could possibly be.

"Okay?" I whispered, grazing my nose on hers as she nodded.  
I withdrew almost completely before thrusting in with slightly more force and conviction; her lips parting as she gasped for air; my arms trembling as I held myself above her. Her eyes were fixed between us as she watched my movements intently; my hips moving painfully slowly and thighs flexing as I penetrated her deeply.  
I kept her gaze as I picked up my pace, light moans escaping her lips on every inward thrust.

"Faster" she urged breathlessly, digging her heels into my back as she tugged at my lower lip with her teeth.  
Not needing to be told twice, I moved my hips harder and faster than before; her hands gripping on tightly to the sheets beneath as she attempted to still her body between mine and the mattress below.

"Fuck" she hissed; her head tilting backwards as she began to tighten around me.  
"M-Matt, I'm close…"  
"Yeah?" I smirked, panting, crashing my hips down harder onto hers than before; sweat dripping from my brow and chest as our bodies remained hot and close.  
"Yes, ugh" she moaned, her back snapping up towards me as she bit down on her lip to stop herself from screaming out; her eyes shut tightly as I rubbed relentlessly against her clit with each thrust.

"Come on baby" I groaned deeply, smirking down at her. "Almost there."  
Reaching between her legs, I rolled my thumb over her clit; her body reaching its ecstasy within seconds as she moaned my name repeatedly. I could feel the veins pulsing in my neck as my heartbeat drummed against my chest and toes began to curl. Her tense, trembling body quickly sent me to the edge; my whole body shaking as I let go and a completely indescribable ecstasy surged throughout me. My thrusts eventually became slow and relaxed as we both revelled in the after-effects of our orgasms; breathless sighs and soft laughter filling the room. She reciprocated my grin as I pushed my sweaty curls from my head; our bodies still connected, both gasping desperately for air.

"I love you" Liz said softly; my lips meeting hers as I withdrew from her.

"I love you too" I smiled, grazing my thumb along her cheek before kissing her damp forehead.

"Now let's get some clothes on, i'm ___starving _after that" I laughed, nudging her in the ribs as I tickled her out of the bed.

"Matt!" she squealed, wriggling from my fingertips and darting across the room.

"Yes?" I looked at her innocently.

She grinned, pulling a baggy tee over her head. "Let's do that later."

* * *

**A/N: Review because that's what swaggy people do.**

**This is also for my homegirl anaijah xo.**


End file.
